Pourquoi est que sa devrait bien finir ?
by SchmittPlaythroughFR
Summary: Alors que Reno dévoile ces sentiments à l'égard d'Elena, il découvre un bouts de papier dans sa poche...


_Note de l'auteur : _

_J'ai une tendance à bien aimer type « guimauves » dans les histoires d'amour des Fanfiction, seulement j'adore aussi quand sa finie mal, donc on verra bien à la fin comment je m'en suis sortie…_

_Tout ce qui seras entre * représente une pensée du personnage dans une ligne de dialogue que je désirais préciser (cela n'arriveras qu'une fois pour une private joke en plus donc…)_

_Je hais la critiques sous toute ces formes (Bonnes, mauvaises, neutres…) Donc pitié, ne m'obliger pas lire vos review, je fais ce que j'aime et cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous… ou plutôt n'est pas seulement pour vous…_

_Les événements se passent après Dirge Of Cerberus, au moment ou la Shinra à été reconstruites…_

_Pourquoi est que sa ne finit pas toujours bien ? :_

C'était un soir assez banale pour les Turks, rien à signaler, aucune mission, une soirée assez chiantes pour tout vous dires. Alors que Tseng parlais avec Elena, Reno lui jouais au carte avec Rude en buvant de la bière, Tseng et celle-ci se mit alors en marche vers l'ascenseur, pour ensuite se rendre au parking. Reno, lui, finit rapidement sa partie avec Rudo, lui dit sont habituels « Yo ! » et parti lui aussi, se dirigeant à pied vers leur bar habituel, pour noyer ce qu'il avait en travers de la gorge à chaque soirs ou Elena partais avec Tseng : De la haine et des regrets.

En entrant dans le bar, Reno vu quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir la : Elle, Elena, celle qu'il aimerait toute sa vie sans jamais qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre : elle pleurait. Il vit au même moment Tseng, qui après l'avoir vue se leva de sa chaise et s'en alla, laissant Elena à son triste sort. Reno tenta tant bien que mal à dissimulé la rage qu'il avait envers lui à ce moment précis mais ne réussit pas : Il regarda Tseng avec des yeux remplis d'une telle colère que Tseng parut presque avoir honte, celui-ci ouvrit alors la porte et partit du Bar.

Reno alla s'assoir au comptoir, près d'Elena, qui avait la mine de quelqu'un qui allais faire une tentative de suicide. Reno, ne voulant pas démarrer la conversation, commanda un whiskey et attendue qu'Elena prennent la parole : C'était très rare et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Elena – Il m'a largué comme sa, en disant que les sentiments n'avais pas leur place parmi les Turks…

Reno – Après 3 mois de coucherie ?

Elena – Si tout ce que tu veux c'est te foutre de ma gueule alors barre-toi

Reno – Excuse moi Elena, je fais toujours le con avec toi parce que je ne réussis pas à parler comme je le voudrais…

Elena – Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

Reno – Ben c'est juste que parfois je voudrais te dire combien je… enfin comment je…

Elena – Sérieusement Reno, si tu veux me dire quelque chose fait le maintenant, pendant que je suis trop faible pour te frapper.

Reno – Ok… Elena, Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis les premiers jours, je suis en colère contre moi-même puisque je ne te l'ai pas dit avant que tu tombe amoureuse de ce crétin, c'étais la premières et la seule fois que sa m'est arrivée et qu'au final la seule chose que j'ai à te dire c'est… je t'aime

Reno se leva brusquement et s'en alla du bar le plus vite possible, certain qu'Elena allait soit rire, soit se mettre en colère, mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire, elle fut troublé par ces mots…

POV Tseng : Ce matin la, Tseng se sentais seul dans son lit. Il faut dire aussi que c'était pratiquement la première fois en trois mois qu'il dormait en solitaire. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda si il ne devrait pas s'excuser, étant rongé par les remords d'avoir laissé Elena seul au bar comme sa et de l'avoir largué sans aucune raisons valable, mais il finit par ce dire qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à cela et qu'il allait laisser celle-ci s'excuser de ne pas être à la hauteur de son professionnalisme.

Il monta alors dans sa voiture et de dirigea vers le bâtiment Shinra. Une fois au bureau, il se fit un café, ouvrit le grand classeur de Tache administrative que le Président Rufus lui avait céder et commença à travailler, malgré son avance d'une heure sur le planning…

…

POV Elena : Elle avait réfléchie toute la nuit à ce que Reno lui avais révélée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé entendre Reno dire les mots « Je t'aime » en parlant d'elle… « Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour arriver en retard au travail » ce dit-elle. Elle s'habilla tranquillement, mangea un morceau et se dirigea à pied vers le siège de la Shinra. En voulant bien-sur parlé avec Reno à ce sujet…

Une fois arriver, elle pensa qu'il était peut-être stupide de lui demander, « car il aura probablement tout oublié grâce à l'alcool » Mais elle finit par se résigner à lui laisser un message, malgré son bureau toujours vide malgré l'heure : 8h, l'heure ou toute la Shinra commençait à travailler…

…

POV Reno : En se réveillant le matin, avec sa gueule de bois habituel, Reno regarda l'heure : 8h40 du matin… « Ok, j'ai encore du temps devant moi avant que Tseng se décide à m'appeler… » Et se rendormit, dans son calme habituel… Il fut bien malgré lui réveillé vers 9h30, ou il entendit son PHS sonner. Celui-ci décrocha et entendit : « Reno, je ne sais pas ou tes mais si tu te ramène pas au bâtiment Shinra d'ici 15 minutes Tseng vas te tuer » « tient, la douce voix d'Elena… » Pensa-t-il, dans un soupir.

C'est cette pensée qui lui donna le courage et la force de se lever, de prendre une douche (histoire de ne pas trop puer l'alcool) et surtout de fumer 5 cigarettes au Menthol pendant le voyage de son appartement au bureau…

…

Une fois arrivé dans le fameux Qg des Turks, il s'assit, refila les fiches administratives qu'il devait remplir à Rudo, et se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise, qui allait en ce jour lui servir de lit. Il fut tranquille jusqu'a ce que Tseng, qui avais décidemment remarqué les ronflements venant de son bureau, vienne lui foutre un pain :

Reno – Et ho sa vas pas d'me frapper ?

Tseng – Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de travaillé Reno, histoire d'avoir une quelconque remarque valable pour te défendre.

Reno – Mais j'ai une très bonne défense : Je faisais la position Wutaïenne de l'arbre mort, qui améliore l'efficacité au travail !

Tseng – *Le pire c'est que cette position existe…* Arrête de dire des conneries Reno et retourne travailler.

Reno – Ok boss…

Elena se leva et alla les rejoindre :

Elena – Tu n'as qu'a donner la journée à Reno et à me filé les trucs qu'il a à faire

Tseng et Reno – Quoi ?!

Elena – Si sa ne dérange pas Reno évidemment

Reno – Non, bien-sur que non sa me dérange pas, je suis juste surpris…

Elena – Et bien vas te recoucher, sa te feras du bien

Reno – Ok, ben merci Elena…

Elle glissa alors discrètement un mot dans sa poche, tellement discrètement que celui-ci ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois chez lui, alors qu'il se déshabillait pour aller dormir, quand le papier tomba de sa poche de pantalons. Il prit le papier, lui faisant attention comme si c'était un bijou appartenant à la famille du président Shinra depuis des générations, comme si c'était la plus rare des Matéria, le dépliant avec une lenteur digne des meilleurs films de suspens de tout les temps, lui qui avait si peur et à la fois si envie de se faire aimer par elle… Il lu donc :

_« Tes vraiment qu'un idiot Reno, tu devrais comprendre que j'aime Tseng… »_

C'est alors que lui, Reno, maître de l'arrogances, lui qui aurais pu donner des leçons de vantardise à Sephiroth, lui qui était un Turks, les agents de la Shinra ne devants jamais montré leur émotions… se mit à pleurer de chaude larmes, à la fois des l'arme de tristesse, mais aussi des l'arme de colère, de haine, des larmes remplie de telles envie de meurtres qu'il en ferait surement un, le lendemain, alors qu'il verraient Elena accroché au bras de Tseng en rentrant au bureau, alors qu'il devrait se parlé en face en faisant comme si rien n'était…

Il se leva, et parti faire la tourné des bars pour noyer son esprits à l'aide de l'alcool…

…

Le lendemain, Tseng et Elena vinrent ensemble au bureau, après les excuses d'Elena. Reno eu belle et bien des envie de meurtres en voyant ça, mais ne le montra jamais, préférant agir comme si rien n'était, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant 6 ans…

_Voila, c'est finie… faire un truc aussi mauvais même pas en OneShot sa me fait du mal, mais c'est fait… Au moins sa n'a pas finie en Guimauves/Amour fou et autre connerie que j'aime bien,_


End file.
